


Annals of History

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [435]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It will be interesting to see how future generations understand the role of the triad of protectors to the Antichrist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 October 2016  
> Word Count: 146  
> Prompt: write  
> Summary: It will be interesting to see how future generations understand the role of the triad of protectors to the Antichrist.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This one came out rather interestingly… I wanted something a little different, but I was having a lot of trouble finding the right words. Perhaps I'll revisit this idea again before this project is over.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

In the histories written by men of this age, there will be discrepancies. No two people see the exact same thing. It's impossible, if only by virtue of location. That doesn't even bring into account the differences in various biases. And yet, nations go to war over whose version of the truth is correct. Everyone knows that history is written by the better side, but it should really be more widely understood that it's written by the stronger army.

It will be interesting to see how future generations understand the role of the triad of protectors to the Antichrist. They have taken many shapes over the millennia, but the current form is likely to be their most well-known. Will they be seen as dispassionately protecting their master or as brutally attacking innocents with unrestrained savagery?

Whose opinion will prevail? And what is the truth of it?


End file.
